


A Giant among Men

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 August 2007 in response to gunderpants' prompt of <i>I know he wasn't featured in the book, but I'd love to see how Cormac [McLaggen] would fight in the final battle</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Giant among Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunderpants).



> Written on 3 August 2007 in response to gunderpants' prompt of _I know he wasn't featured in the book, but I'd love to see how Cormac [McLaggen] would fight in the final battle_.

When Cormac McLaggen heard what was happening on _Potterwatch_ , he didn't hesitate. Potter wasn't much of a Quidditch captain, but Cormac had decided that the prat had been right about He Who Must Not Be Named. "River's" rushed report had said there would soon be fighting at Hogwarts, and he wanted to be a part of it. He was just as much a Gryffindor as Potter was, and what Gryffindor would turn down an opportunity to kill Death Eaters?

Madam Edgecombe, for whom he was now working at the Ministry, had set him up with her daughter—any bint stupid enough to get herself marred by a curse needed all the help she could get, frankly, but she was good enough in bed—and Cormac had found an odd coin in Marietta's bedroom and kept it. It was that coin which had alerted him about the Hog's Head. Getting to the pub had been a bit dicey, but the owner had led him into Hogwarts readily enough. Once there, things happened quickly.

It was chaos in the corridors. Death Eaters were everywhere. His heart pounding with excitement, Cormac fell in with a group of Seventh Years—Slytherins, he thought in surprise—but that didn't matter much as he and the others started battling their way through the corridors towards the entrance of the school. He lost a small chunk of his left arm rushing into the fight on the grounds. It stung like bloody fuck, but there wasn't time to dwell on it—not with giant spiders coming his way.

Zabini howled at the group to keep well away from the damned things, and Cormac found himself heeding the younger bloke. Obviously, _he_ wasn't afraid of the giant spiders, but Zabini was charging a group of Death Eaters, and they needed killing more. Copying the absolutely spiffing fire-throwing spell Zabini was using, Cormac sped ahead of him, determined not to allow a Slytherin to outshine him. A robed figure sent a jet of green light towards him; it missed, and Cormac whooped with satisfaction as _his_ spell hit home. 

Killing Death Eaters—what could be easier for a true Gryffindor? Cormac thought, heedless of the shouts behind him and the ground shaking beneath his feet. All his attention was focused on the fleeing Death Eaters, and he was proud to know they were fleeing from _him_. Turning, he saw the Slytherins running away, as well. It didn't surprise him. Gryffindor bravery was a special thing. 

Tauntingly Cormac shouted, "Did you see that, Zab—"


End file.
